Haku Miura
by FlameOracle
Summary: Summary. I didn't know. I swear I didn't.I feel like an idiot... even with all the evidence in front of me: My last name. The place. The school. I didn't notice I was in this ridiculous situation till it was too late. How can Katekyo Hitman Reborn even be real...? OC-insert. Used to be "Miura Twins".


Hey. Yes you, the one on the screen! How are you? Well, me? I'm cool. So, this is about the 3rd time I re-write this fanfic(THEY SAY THE THERD TIMES THE CHARM!). This time I'm quite motivated and it feels like it fits. I have a few general plot ideas too! There were some parts in Italics and other effects but this is being uploaded from my phone, sorry for that. Anyway! To whoever is reading this I hope you like it! Leave a review or two~~

Chapter 1

"I use to be _quite_ small and a bit stubborn. I held my head up high while still being 5'1 at the age of 22. I lived in Atlanta, Georgia. That's where most of my life was spent, I remember most of it clearly even now. My skin was a lovely chocolate brown, much like my hair which was just a tone darker in color. I was exactly like my mother, most would confuse me as her. While from from my father I got every little quirk."

The woman before me raised a delicate, charcoal black eyebrow at my answer. From across the gray table she sat completely straight, her movements were fast but accurate- it was nothing but obvious that she had done this at least 101 times before- as she filled out the 12-inch tall stack of paper in record time. Her paper-white complex and charcoal black colored features made her look elegant and proper. "Is that all you remember?"

I gave a nod, raising an eyebrow of my own. Was she ever going to spare me a glance? The woman had not even bothered to look up from the work she was doing. Gritting my teeth, I questioned. "Is that enough for you? May I take my leave now?"

The slight twitch of her red painted lips was enough of an indicator that her answer was not going to be liked; she was clearly amused by my annoyance.

"It is my duty to inform energy formed beings, such as yourself, that going back to what your current reality will only result in troublesome disasters that will undoubtedly create much more troublesome paperwork." Her bony hands stopped their speedy race down to the end of the paper as she crossed her fingers together before laying her hands in front of her. Her eyes glanced at my translucent form before a frown graced her emotion neglected face. "That, if you have not already understood, inquires that no. You can not go back to your past reality."

My translucent hands folded into fist, the need to smack her vampire-pale skin growing by the second. "You cannot keep me he-!"

"Of course not, why would we. As any other soul, yours is going to be reused. Sadly your memories have not yet vanished, as they normally would by now." She stood, her form greatly passed mine in height even with both of us standing. "Do not fret, your memories shall fade away the longer you live in this new reality. "

Having enough of her and the shit she was talking about I aimed a kick for her head. It would have hit. If not for her sudden disappearance.

"I do hope you survive long enough for all these memories to vanish. I have enough to deal with, I would not want to have another visit from you."

I whirl around, but as soon as I catch sight of the woman, she disappears again. I feel a sharp pain in the back of my neck and before long I'm no longer conscious.

[Line Break]

"Look who's awake!" The voice was light and female, also quite energetic. The footsteps stopped and i could see my new "parents" on the edge of the crib.

"Shhh… you might wake Haru." This voice was much deeper and obviously male. Even with the blurriness of my sight i could still make out a much wider form. Must be the- my dad.

"She must be hungry!" The lighter voice whispered as quietly as she could, but it was clear that her enthusiasm wasn't something that could be kept quiet.

"How can you be so sure, she's so quiet." I swear that the male had at least raised an eyebrow, his voice was questioning the sanity of the woman and the truth of her words.

"A mother's instinct is always right!" I long ago gave up on understanding what their exact words were. Even so, the woman was always so enthusiastic. She seemed a ball of energy. While the voice of the male portrayed sanity, as if he made her see reason.

I simply rolled my eyes at the interaction. Not that I understood a piece of it. I wiggled in place, wanting to be let down. She sat me on the floor in the living room, inside a small play pen I think. It does have a few toys. I have enough coordination to be able to sit and crawl by myself. But beyond that was a challenge. I twisted and turned, even if a bit frustrating at the start I managed to sit up straight. For a few moments I contemplate how awesome mobility is.

Thinking about the first time I 'woke' up gives me shivers, the sheer panic was terrifying. I had no idea where I wa-"Haku-chan, time to eat"

That's probably the only sentence I understand in Japanese. Thank god she isn't able to produce natural milk, that's something I'd rather not live through.

My mother, a rather tan woman with light brown hair and eyes. She was the ordinary Japanese woman; short and curvy. Even though her eyes seemed large and doe-like instead of the usual small seemingly half-closed eyes.

She picked me up, cradled me, before passing a milk filled bottle. I lifted it myself, not wanting to depend on the woman. I didn't know her well, she was warm and cuddly but alas, I barely knew her.

Since the second time I woke up I think it's time I thought about my situation.

After leaving the light blue room; being knocked out by the same elegant woman who had asked endless questions about what I remembered. I woke up in the body of an infant. I was, once again, a mere baby.

I could still remember my past life. A few things were becoming blurry, I would have suspected it to be a fading memory but the woman's warning came to mind. "Do not fret, you memories shall fade away the longer you stay in this new reality."

My soul, as most apparently, was reused. Meaning that it had to be 2019. I died in 2018, in December. Only a few days should have passed. Should have. I can never really be sure, at least till I could check the date.

At least I'm on earth. Who knows where I could have ended up. An idea flared up; I could have ended up in an anime, like one of those ridiculous OC inserts. The idea in itself was hilarious. As if that would ever happen!


End file.
